The Story of an Umamused Mary Sue
by Lunar's Dreams
Summary: In which she didn't want a second life and she sure as hell didn't want everyone to flock toward her and everything to seem easy. (Rated M because Ozora is a potty mouth and a pervert.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

_**If you have ever been on Wattpad and found this story, yes, I am the stupid that wrote it. By the time this goes up, I will have a new chapter, mainly to prove that this is in fact JustHere4AGoodTime. **_

_**I have never been able to claim that Katekyo Hitman Reborn was made by me, nor will I ever be able to.**_

I am sure you have read those stories where the person starts off by saying that they remembered dying and being in darkness and oh no what ever should I do? Am I _dead_? What will _ever_ happen to my family now that I am dead?

Yeah so I was not given that pleasure. One second I was watching the concrete get closer and the next I was blankly staring at a tree in the middle of nowhere.

Then I was hit with a rush of memories.

My name is Sawada Ozora, but most call me Sora _(oh yeah I could already tell what that means)_, and I am Iemitsu's younger sister...

My memories tell me that I am trained in martial arts and that I am a misty sky. I know how to use both sky and mist flames. I also know four languages; Japanese, English (from my past life), Italian, and Mandarin. I ended up in the middle of nowhere because my ass of a brother try to kill me under the illusion I was evil.

Both of our parents are dead and my memories don't show grandparents or any other family.

I am 18 years old. I am wearing a simple black battle kimono. My hair is the same color as Primo's and reached my back when it was left down. _(Which before me normally had it down but hell no... People could grab it and use it against me. So I guess I will now just start braiding it. Crown braid for the win.)_ My eyes were a fiery amber. _(Thanks sky flames because that isn't obvious... Right my name means sky who cares at this point?)_

The kicker to this whole situation? The year is _1990_ and I am wearing an orange pacifer.

Okay so the pacifier seems to be the most important but from what I can tell, the curse of the sky acrobaleno isn't impacting me like it does to others. I am still 5"4' and don't have any health problems.

What is important is most of my favorite music is decades away from me and I only have classic rock to get me through the years. Also... My Youtubers... 2 decades away? I might cry.

I have my priorities, okay?

Though out of some kind mercy, my mist flames give me the ability to lock certain memories in my mind space... Every song will be remembered. Every. Single. One.

I have my priorities, you have yours.

So I don't remember when the anime/manga starts but I have a feeling _(well hello there Hyper Intuition nice to meet you)_ that it will at least be a decade... That is, if I even want to get involved in the plot. Because I am the sky acrobaleno, I think I have full rights to deny the Decimo position, plus Iemistu thought he killed me so... Yeah Imma try my hardest to avoid that shit show. At least most of it.

For now, I am just gonna get some food and find a nice tree to sleep in.

(So you can't judge me but here is an example of my music. I brought this forward with my mist flames so you better be pleased.

I am a huge kpop fan and guess how long it will be until I get this back? At least 10 years.)

_**Author's Corner**_  
So I only made this from stress. Daydreaming helps me calm down and this story is based off my daydreams so...

Please do not expect too much from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author Note_**

**_I still own nothing except the OC Ozora and the crackheadness that she causes._**

... Orange will never be the new Black...

Ozora stared at the white haired male in front of her. She knew who he was. She also knew she probably should not have been visited by this man. _(Don't murder me, mister alien. I am an innocent sky acrobaleno. Nothing abnormal about me.)_

"Hello." Ozora stared at Kawahira suspiciously. "I mean no harm. I just wanted to check how you were."

The sky was tempted to say liar, but her intuition told her he was telling the truth. She sighed and sat down on the ground. _(Yes I was still in the middle of nowhere. My intuition told me to do this, the betrayer.)_

"So how are you?"

Ozora looked up and blankly responded, "The curse isn't impacting me. It is weird."

Kawahira looked surprised before he started to look like he was pondering. He opened his mouth then closed it again. He finally settled with, "Maybe you are just that powerful of a sky."

Ozora could only nod in agreement. _(Make nice, Sora, make nice.)_

"Maybe I should stick around and watch out for this powerful sky."

_(Holy shit let's not.)_

"If you do, then at least help me with food. And call me Sora."

"Sora it is. A very fitting nickname if I must say." Kawahira kept the same easy-going smile the whole time the two were having this conversation.

This lead to a simple pattern. The two would switch between fixing meals and got to know each other. Kawahira also helped Ozora with her fighting style.

It took a few months for this pattern to break. ("Sora may I ask why we aren't leaving the forest?" "Stupid fucking intuition screams like a banshee if I even think of doing so.") The day started out pleasant. Kawahira woke up first like usual around dawn while Ozora didn't stir until a few hours later.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Kawahira greeted her playfully. Ozora simply raised her hand with a special finger up. Ozora had the worst morning hair. It was everywhere. Kawahira mused it was lucky that he got used to not laughing every time he saw it (as in every morning). It was also lucky that both he and Ozora hid her pacifier with mist flames, but they wouldn't realize why for a bit.

Ozora was going to get up when she felt her intuition start yelling at her. Kawahira didn't miss her tense suddenly and narrowed his eyes. He looked around the "camp" (he used this term loosely because they only had a campfire) for anything out of the usual. Ozora narrowed her eyes and looked around as well.

_(BaDiNKyHOrrIBleRunRunFarAwAyBADBADBADmovemovemoveGOgoGoAwAYinkY)_

"SORA MOVE!" Kawahira yelled in a panic. Ozora didn't need it though as her intuition took over her body and moved her a second before he yelled. A pickaxe landed where she was. She tuck-and-rolled next to Kawahira. _(Please, merciful mercy let that not be that ass of a brother of mine. Please Please. Also thanks Intuition for telling me it is.)_

"Hello, little sister." Iemitsu jumped out, landed near his axe, and grabbed it.

"Motherfucker." Ozora immediately hissed out. The other two looked at her, Kawahira in amusement and Iemistu in shock. Kawahira's amusement turned to shock when he felt _it_ click.

Ozora's eyes went wide when she felt something in her purr. Her eyes became saucers when she felt mist flames swirl around her protectively.

"Well it seems you are a very powerful sky, il mio cielo." Kawahira whispered in her ear, suddenly real close. She looked up to see his eyes swirling with mist flames. Iemistu suddenly shrieked, interrupting the moment. _(what moment oh mi dio Ozora he is an alien who is now your mist I got an alien for a mist oh wow that is-)_

"Since when did you cuss?"

Ozora moved her gaze away from her mist to respond, "Since my brother tried to kill me... Speaking of which, could you kindly leave me alone? Like I have no want to be near you."

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes and was about to attack before the two in front of him disappeared. Ozora looked up to her mist when Iemistu suddenly ran in a random direction.

Kawahira just smiled and took her hand. Ozora wondered what was going on. _(Man I could use a vacation, or I could just use some time away from forests... My intuition isn't yelling at me for even considering that... Does that mean-?)_

"Let's go to Rome," The sky suddenly stated, trying to not attempt purring in content at feeling the mist flames around.

Kawahira nodded in agreement, watching the powerful sky try to not show how content she was with their new bond. His eyes widened when her eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head. He caught her before she landed on the ground.

The mist felt her forehead and determined she didn't have a fever so it was unlikely she was sick. He settled for the possibility that it was the bond before she suddenly burst. Her flames were rolling off her, causing him to fall to the ground with her still in his arms. He tried to contain himself, but her flames were making him so content and pleased. His half-lidded eyes searched the area to make sure that jerk didn't come back.

Kawahira ended up having to crawl so he could lay against a tree. His sky was situated across his lap, her head in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for quite a while, her breath causing him to shiver every now and then, before he fell asleep.

A day later Ozora woke up, still in the position her mist left her in. She sleepily lifted her head up from its position and looked around. She wanted to scream in surprise at how they were positioned, but logic and her intuition told her that wouldn't be smart. She looked to her mist to see he was staring right back at her.

She blinked before asking what happened. _(and how did we end up like this oh goodness what the hell also let us talk about that bond)_

Kawahira smiled in pleased content, "The bond was that strong. I honestly haven't felt stuch a strong bond before. I am pleased that I am a part of it, il mio cielo."

Ozora couldn't help but beam at him for the complement and something inside her purred at the fact he was pleased that he was bonded to her. The sky then tried to get up but noticed that he had his arms locked around her.

"I am not done, il mio cielo. I just want you to know that I would kill anyone who tried to destroy this bond and you. You are such a perfect sky, so wide and pure." Kawahira narrowed his eyes in thought, "And I will not allow anyone to try to break you. I won't treat you like glass, as you are a warrior princess. But again, a princess is a princess."

Ozora debated crying in joy or in despair. _(That is so kind but there is something suspicious on how he got attached so quickly but my intuition says he isn't lying...)_

"Thank you... La mia nebbia. I will do my best to protect our bond as well. I have never felt this... Content." The sky blushed shyly, but she was telling the truth.

"What a lovely scene. I guess that would mean you are the one I sensed with such pure flames that reminded me so much of Primo."

Ozora felt the urge to throw a tree. Standing in front her and her mist was Daemon Spade.

"Let's not." _(Of course that would be the first words out of my mouth in his presence well at least the first words I knew he was present and oh God why is he smiling at me)_

Ozora felt her soul leave her when he smiled at her in amusement. It isn't her fault her mouth speaks before her brain can realize it. Kawahira wasn't helping because she could feel _(Intuition? Bond? Both?)_ that he was amused as well.

"Well that is a pity because I was wanting to get to know you better, cielo." Daemon sweetly smiled at the acrobaleno. Kawahira knew he should feel threatened, but he also knew, if it came down to it, both he and his sky could beat this ghost. The battle might be longer, but they would win.

Ozora sometimes hated her intuition. Because she knew she wanted to blast this man as he is a danger to her and hers, but her intuition told her he wasn't here to harm her or hers. She just decided to sigh in despair and acceptance.

"Hello... You suspiciously look like the first mist guardian of Vongola." _(Whoops there goes my mouth.)_

Daemon only laughed his signature laugh. That didn't really help Ozora's nerves _(but that hand massaging my back did what a wonderful mist)_. His eyes twinkled with mischief.

And that is how both her and her mist got a companion aka stalker. Of course the ghost wasn't there all the time, but he would pop in at the most random times. The two had already decided to go to Rome so that is where they traveled. It took three weeks to get there from where ever they were, including detours of random interest.

Ozora was bouncing around like a little bunny. She looked around the city with such wide eyes and was so pleased with simple sights that Daemon couldn't help himself.

Ozora stopped as soon as _it_ happened. She looked around, her hand in Kawahira, while Kawahira couldn't help but laugh when he realized what happened. Daemon wasn't even showing himself when it happened as well.

But then Kawahira remembered what happened before and watched closely to make sure his sky didn't collapse again. A few minutes of her just looking around suspiciously caused him to relax, though he wondered what caused her to faint before.

"I got another mist. Another mist." Daemon could her mumble to herself and watched as she suddenly turned to her first mist, "Is that how skies work?"

Kawahira let himself laugh freely at that question. His sky only pouted in return which caused him to laugh even harder.

Daemon finally revealed himself later once the two were in their hotel room. Ozora locked eyes with him, watching as he appeared before her. Kawahira reached out to her in alarm when he saw her eyes roll back like before, but to his shock, Daemon caught her before she could land on the ground. Then both mists immediately swamped the room with their flames to hide their sky's flames, just in time as their sky burst into flames. Both mists fell to the ground, breathing heavily at the harmony in the air because of their sky.

"You are a ghost." Kawahira made out in breaths. Daemon could only nod in agreement. Their eyes locked, having a silent conversation, both agreeing to wait until later to talk about what just happened. Later as in when their brains weren't overwhelmed by their sky.

The two ended up adjusting themselves and their sky into a sandwich. Both mists on the outside, to protect their previous sky.

The next day didn't even start simple. Ozora woke up due to the blazing sirens that were going on because of her intuition. She opened her eyes to see Vindice in front of her. _(oh God I haven't broke any mafia laws hell I haven't broke any laws period what the hell are they doing I am going to die...)_ Her eyes narrowed as a thought crossed her mind _(but what about my mists?)_. Her sky screamed at her to protect her mists.

Then her eyes went wide when she caught sight of the Vindice acrobaleno. She almost passed out once he spoke up. _(Yes I meant the Vindice acrobaleno wasn't his name Bermuda? Oh God why does it matter at this point I didn't mean for this to happen wait no his name does matter)_

"You have bonded with me. As my sky, take responsibility."

She couldn't help but ask, "What element?"

"I am your Night."

She wished she would have just fainted again. She did faint once she realized her new mist was solid against her.

_**Author's Corner**_  
I have a plot. Mainly because of said daydreams, but it doesn't mean chapters will get written. Also did you get the pun? Orange will never be new black. Orange being sky flames and black being the night flames. And okay Ozora is just stressed because she has been hit with surprise after surprise which is why she fainted at the end (not because I was being lazy... Definitely not).

_Song Corner_: Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time by Panic! At the Disco

_Youtuber Corner_: "You just know that on the internet, if it starts out nice and fuzzy and warm, something's gonna die." -SeaNanners

_Language Corner_:  
Italian:  
Il Mio Cielo - My Sky  
La Mia Nebbia - My Mist

(I don't know why I added a song and Youtube corner. It just seemed fun.)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is why I disclaim everything, except what I actually contributed.**_

Ozora knew she had weird priorities but it didn't mean she would change them. She felt completely justified for going straight to one of the corners in the room when she woke up from her fainting spell. _(Of course my mists have already worked out everything if Bermuda is the only Vindice here but the mushrooms look so lonely I should stay here for a bit to give them the love they deserve.) _Ozora watched from the corner of her as her ghostly mist made his way to her.

"Now, il mio cielo, is that how you greet your elements?" Daemon whispered to her once he got to her. She pouted in her mushroom corner before shaking her head. Ozora walked to her new element, bowing before introducing herself, "My name is Sawada Ozora, my nickname is normally Sora but if you take after these two, it is Il Mio Cielo, huh le mie nebbie? I hope we can be amazing together, la mia notte."

Bermuda was sitting on the bed next to her, but he jumped to her bed. He took her hand and kissed it before greeting her, "My name is Bermuda von Veckenschtein, mein himmel. I hope we are amazing together as well. As much as I want to protect you, mein himmel, I must head back to Vindice."

Ozora couldn't stop herself from asking before he left how they bonded.

Bermuda seemed to radiate amusement at that question. "Well mein himmel, I had appeared with my partner and subordinates to find the source of such strong sky flames when your flames had intertwined with mine... I couldn't stop myself from responding in kind. Stay safe, mein himmel." With that, her night disappeared in a portal.

That answer is what made her realize. _(HOLY SHIT I AM A MARY SUE THE LITERAL FUCK oh god everyone is gonna wanna be near me and shit this isn't what I signed up for oh wait I didn't sign up for anything I should have left that forsaken forest as soon as I woke up in this world stupid fucking intuition can fuck itself why me hell I don't want things to be easy I mean I appreciate it but you got to be kidding me I want a little bit of a challenge I swear to all things merciful)_

"I hate life." The sky had to say it aloud. Her ghostly mist burst out in laughter, his creepy laughter. Her first mist looked solemn. She immediately felt _(again thanks Hyper Intuition)_ that he was about to leave her, not because he wanted to but because he had to. "It is okay, la mia nebbia."

Kawahira only smiled before coming over to her. He kissed her forehead before whispering, "I wish I didn't but I must go take care the acrobaleno and the balance of the world. I swear I will destroy the world if anything happens to you, il mio cielo."

With that, her first mist disappeared as well. Ozora turned her gaze to Daemon before asking, "So how are you solid?"

Daemon looked pointedly at her. Her eyes widen, and she almost screamed (but instead calmly said), "What do you mean it was me?"

Daemon whistled innocently before answering, "Your flames. I don't know how, but they caused me to have a solid form. Also, I guess it is just me and you from now on."

Ozora only snorted at his change in topic and went on to say, "I still don't know how I managed to get TWO mists and a night before the normal elements. Isn't it common to get rain or sun first?"

Daemon pondered on that thought for a bit while she got up and got ready (her intuition said the answer might take a while). By the time he had an answer, "Who knows, il mio cielo?"

Her only respond was, "I need a vacation, la mia nebbia."

Her mist laughed at her answer as the two walked out of the hotel room. "How true, Sora."

The two walked around Rome, Ozora occasionally stopping to admire the sights, and continued talking about random things. Daemon enjoyed teasing her about her blant admiration of Rome and just laughed when she pouted in return. Of course this is when her Hyper Intuition tells her something is wrong. She tensed before relaxing and whispering to Daemon this.

Daemon frowned in response. He would not feel guilty for killing anyone if they made his sky upset, but his sky would not appreciate manslaughter. So he grabbed Ozora's hand before leading her away from the city, completely done with being here.

"Hey sir, could you wait a second?" A middle-aged man suddenly asked him. Daemon narrowed his eyes before wrapping his sky's arm around his waist so she would be close and not noticable. _(Holy fuck is that a younger Vongola Ninth? I am not prepared for this shit man wait the fuck did I know it was him he is barely recogniable at this younger age from his old man age oh yeah I have the all knowing intuition to tell me thanks)_

"Sir, do you know your family history?" The Ninth asked her mist, her eyes narrowed when she felt his flames edge closer to her mist as if to court him. Daemon felt her tense behind him so he decided the best way to deal with this. He used his mist flames to make them disappear.

The Ninth widen his eyes before looking around. By then, the guy he swore was the first mist guardian's recarnation and the girl behind him had left no trace. He didn't panic. The Vongola Don just pondered on his thoughts. To him, it seemed as if the mist didn't want the Vongola boss to see the girl behind him. He recalled at how protective Daemon-lookalike was to the girl. His intution nudged him on. So for him to be protective of her... She must either be his girlfriend or his sky. His intuition pinged on the latter option, telling him that she was the mist's sky. Which, he continued to think on, explains why he felt the need to disappear as the boss noticed that she tensed when he sent some testing flames to the mist. She must have felt the Ninth was trying to court her mist. Thus the mist felt the urge to disappear when she felt threatened, not wanting to upset her.

That female sky must be really important for him to do that. Plus, the boss continued on, for the mist to make the two completely disappear from his sights and intuition, he must have been extremely powerful. That means his sky must been stronger than the Vongola boss.

The Vongola boss suddenly felt ten years older when he realized that. _'This is what I get for overthinking it.'_

But now that he knew the two were out there, if he could find them before any other famiglia does, then Vongola's spot of number one would be even more obvious with such a strong sky. Now that he thought on it though, for the sky to be that powerful... Wouldn't that make her the sky acrobaleno? His intuition pinged again. The Vongola boss let out a devious smile before racing home. He had a hitman to contact with.

The sky and her mist were now in the forest. Daemon couldn't help but noticed every time his sky flinched and then gave a depressing sigh.

"What happened?"

Ozora whined out, "He figures out so much so quickly. Stupid fucking Hyper Intuition. Wasn't his supposed to be not as good as Primo's?"

Honestly Daemon wasn't shocked the sky figured out who the guy was so quickly. As she said, stupid fucking Hyper Intuition.

"What did he learn?"

She whined again before answering, "He knows that you are super powerful and that I am the sky arcobaleno."

Daemon wanted to curse at the last thing. That means the boss won't stop until he can contact the two of them again. Now he wanted to whine.

"Well... What should we do in the meantime?" At his questioning and disbelieving look, Ozora added, "Because my intuition tells me he won't find us for a while."

Daemon pondered on the question for a while. Again, his sky went through and got dinner ready by the time he responded. This time his answer didn't make Ozora want to anime fall. _(Wouldn't that be ironic though? Me in an anime or manga? Anime fall?)_

"We could be vigilantes?"

_**Author's Corner**_  
Overstressed and wanting to not do anything. Like sleep which I need to do. Oh well.

_Song Corner_: That XX - G-Dragon

_Youtuber Corner_: "Float like a bee, sting like a butterfly, I said it backwards so don't fuck with me." - H2O Delirious

_Language Corner_:  
Italian:  
Il mio cielo - My Sky  
La mio notte - My Night  
La mia nebbia - My Mist  
Le mie nebbie - My Mists

German:  
Mein Himmel - My Sky


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author Note_**

**_Me own nothing important._**

Coffee is the Key to Happiness...

... And you can't tell Ozora otherwise.

After months (the year is now 1995) of being on the run from a mafia boss with her ghostly mist and destroying the mafias that went too far in her opinion, she had come to the understanding that coffee was the only pleasant thing in her life that didn't involve flames or mafia.

Speaking of destroying mafias, her night had appeared to show his approval of her work. He had given her a black tench coat like the Vindice, except hers was her size, she kept the coat opened, and there was metal slate on it which had the word "Vindice" (to show her work was that of Vindice as well).

Because of the new trench coat, Ozora decided she needed a new outfit that matched it. So she went out and got her a dark red tank top and leather short shorts. She finished off the look with bandages wrapped around her legs into her black combat boots and bandages that wrapped around her hands into her trench coat.

("Il mio cielo, may I ask why you choose dark red when you are a sky and mist?" "No off-topic questions." "What do-" "Denied.")

Her pacifier still was around her neck, only wrapped in so many chains no one could even see the color... Or that it was originally a pacifier.

Kawahira had made an appearance to tell her more about the acrobaleno curse. _(Yes I completely forgot that my alien mist was a mine of information for my curse you can freaking fight me meet me outside)_

"Il mio cielo, you are the sky acrobaleno." Kawahira ignored her "What really I had no idea!" response and continued on. "This normally means that you can keep your original body, but you will die within a decade at most. Alternatively you could have used the cursed form and saved more time for your life span. But as you are the most powerful sky I have ever felt, I believe the pacifier is simply content with any extra flames you release subconsciously. This means the only part of the curse you have to deal with is having the pacifier and the immortal age. When I say immortal, I mean you will no longer age and haven't been since you put the pacifer around your neck."

Ozora blinked and opened her mouth, but Kawahira continued on after taking a sip of water, "This means you might still be able to be killed but with how the much the pacifier likes you..." _(PaCIfERKeePALiVEnoDEaThpoSSiBlE)_

Ozora interrupted him as he seemed like he was at a pause, "My intuition tells me that it won't let me die."

Kawahira looked curious and had to ask, "It can tell you that?"

"More like yell. There is a saying I once heard 'If mama isn't happy, then nobody is happy.' Well I like to think of my intuition the same way only the saying would be more along the lines of 'If the intuition isn't happy, Ozora isn't happy.' At least in my case."

Kawahira looked like he was debating something but then stopped and shrugged his shoulders. "When is Daemon supposed to be back, il mio cielo?"

"Who knows, la mia nebbia? I am just thankful that I have a break from his constant illusions of cat ears and cat tail." Kawahira looked at her amused before she noticed a cat tail wrapping around her waist inside her coat. She responded with a dry, "How pleasant."

Daemon appeared before her, that smirk he normally word on his gave. The sky could only sigh before asking what he had been up to.

"I have found another mafia..." His smirk disappeared as a dark look started to shadow his face. "They experment on kids. But the thing is they have at least five based that could be a main base. It is gonna take us at least a year to find all five and destroy them... Much less the smaller bases."

Ozora's eyes burned with her sky flames (with that slight indigo tint). Oh she was gonna make those bastards burn for expermenting on innocent kids. She ignored how her eyes caused her mists to groan in _something_. The sky determined that wasn't important right now. _(And hyper intuition I don't want to know)_

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!" The three looked up immediately and saw a small purple figure falling from the sky. Ozora acted immediately by jumping up high to catch the small figure, her eyes blazing with protective intent. The small guy looked up at her as she looked down to check on him. Their eyes met (and _it_ clicked, her sky flames purring in content) and Ozora wasn't the only one shocked when the small figure became a man in her arms. She landed on her feet without much trouble. _(I am not going to be a sky that lets my elements do all the work no sir I have trained and won't stop training until I am physically unable)_

"Well that was unexpected." Really it was amazing Ozora hasn't beheaded her mists. The fact the two have become so coordinated that they can speak at the same time means Ozora must have done something bad in her previous previous life (because she remembered the life before).

The purple guy _(Skull)_ suddenly hugged her and was crying. Her heart went out to him, so she hugged him back. He kept mumbling "this is my sky I have a sky", "my original body it's back", and "I can do stunts again". He came repeating something along those lines before one of her mists (she wasn't paying enough attention) dropped a pan on his head. Kawahira suddenly spoke, "Oh hell no."

Skull stopped rubbing his head to look at the mist that spoke and then asked curiously, "What do you mean?"

"If you go prancing about your original body, then you are gonna send everyone after our sky." Daemon answered bluntly instead. Kawahira added in displeasure, "Plus if our sky was strong enough to undo your cursed body through the bond, the mafia would connect how strong she is. I already swore to watch the world burn if something happened to her... Let's not make it come true, piccola nuvola."

Skull nodded in understanding after they explained it. He understood how rare their sky must be for her to be this strong, and he knew that he was already attached.

"So introductions... My name is Sawada Ozora, some call me Sora. My mists calls me Il Mio Cielo while my night calls me Mein Himmel. I am also the sky acrobaleno whose curse isn't as strong." _(inFORmCLoUdnoDEAth)_ "I also can't be killed and won't die because of aging or the curse."

Something in Skull purred at learning that his sky can't die and won't leave him, as his curse won't let him die as well. He turned his gaze to the other two people in the clearing.

The melon bowed slightly before introduing himself politely, "My name is Daemon Spade. I am one of Sora's mists. I am also that Daemon Spade of the Primo and Secondo generation of guardians. Il mio cielo's flames gave me a solid body and we still don't know how so please don't ask. I was originally just a ghost following the beautiful sky around. Nufufufu..."

The white-haired one turn this as it was his turn to speak. He bowed as well, "My name is Kawahira... You also know me as Checkerface." At this, Skull tensed before relaxing once his sky tangled her fingers with his, letting him know she was there. "I had originally gone to see the new sky acrobaleno but got curious enough to stick around. I didn't mean to bond with her, but I don't regret it. I am her other mist. Please forgive me for my previous actions. The acrobaleno curse is too great for me to burden myself with alone. So I had to summon seven people with the strongest flame in each flame type to help... That way the balance of the world doesn't go into disarray."

Skull guessed he could understand for the great of the world. "My name is Skull... I forgot what my original name is. I am the cloud acrobaleno. I am proudly Ozora-chan's cloud." He ducked down to his sky to whisper, "Please treat me well, mein himmel."

A portal appeared and then everyone could hear Bermuda say, "I see he took after me, mein himmel."

Bermuda appeared on Ozora's shoulder, "Hello there, kleine wolke. My name is long so you can just call me Bermuda. I am mein himmel's night."

Skull could only manage to whimper, "Vindice," before fainting and returning to his baby form. Ozora caught him, so he wouldn't hit the ground. She organized him her arms to put him in a position that resemble a baby. _(well with his current size I think I am within my rights)_

"Hey Bemerda? Did you also get big?" Ozora asked curiously. Bermuda simply kissed her forehead before leaving. It was silent for a second before something hit the sky, "How did he know where we were? And that we were introducing ourselves?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Who knows, il mio cielo?" The two mists smirked mischievously at her. She could only respond with, "Le mie nebbie."

Kawahira shook his head and continued on, "I must go back. I theorize piccola nuvola can return to his adult form if you pump sky flames into your bond. I also believe that is why you didn't faint like last time. Stay safe, il mio cielo."

Kawahira kissed her forehead before disappearing again. It was silent for a few minutes when Ozora just had to say it.

"At least there is more than the two of us, la mia nebbia."

After a few hours, Skull woke up to being surrounded by warmth and the feeling of home. He looked up to see his sky beaming back down at him. He knew that he was huge and that he was small again, but his sky made him feel so relaxed that he could not help snuggling more into her arms. The last words he heard from her was, "Sleep well, la mia nuvola."

_**Author's Corner:**_  
Honestly I should have been asleep when I wrote this but again that stress was like do you really need to sleep? So here I am.

_Song Corner_: July by Kris Wu

_Youtuber Corner_: "So if I die in real life, do I die in the game?" - VanossGaming (speaking about Dead By Daylight)

_Language Corner_:  
Italian:  
Il mio cielo - My Sky  
La mia nebbia - My Mist  
La mia nuvola - My Cloud  
Le mie nebbie - My Mists  
Piccola nuvola - Little Cloud  
German:  
Kleine wolke - Little Cloud  
Mein himmel - My Sky


	5. Chapter 5

Author here, still unfortunately without ownership of this wonderful anime.

To understand a bit of how Ozora got into this position, we have to rewind time and go back to the moment the Vongola boss arrived home after meeting the powerful mist and his sky, the sky arcobaleno.

Timoteo had incredible luck that day as the sun arcobaleno was already in the Vongola mansion. The boss could care less why he was there (in hindsight his intuition was yelling at him but he couldn't think beyond powerful sky powerful mist). He immediately requested an audience with the hitman which the arcobaleno granted. About a hour later, the two were sitting in a sound proof office with no chance of anyone eavesdropping.

Timoteo set his cup of tea down before he spoke with such awe, "I met the sky arcobaleno."

Reborn immediately looked at him, shocked before he controlled himself and asked casually, "You met Luce?"

"Luce? Oh no, this wasn't her. This sky arcobaleno has to be the strongest sky I have ever meet. Her mist was strong enough to hide himself and her from me with my intuition searching for them."

Reborn felt his eyes widen shocked at this turn of events. He knew that for the boss in front of him say this, it means that the statement is backed up by Vongola intuition. There is a new sky arcobaleno... Who might already have a full set of guardians. His eyes narrowed at the thought.

"She has three guardians... My intuition tells me two of them are mist while it denies everything for the third."

Reborn felt the tiny hope in his heart for a sky go up before he squashed it down. He hasn't even met this sky. But he will. Reborn knew this was the worst time to mention why he was here, but he knew he had to find this new sky.

"I have news about your first son."

A month or two later, the hitman was following the trail of the sky arcobaleno when he realized that the sky always tend to leave famiglias in destruction. His first thought was that she hated the mafia. The next thought remembered all the things he heard about each famiglia the sky wiped out along with one of her mist. The next thought was not a thought a feeling, his sun flames purring in content.

But as a year went by, he realized that he isn't catching up. So he decided to wait for a bit and to go missions again. The sun knew he could always call for a meeting... But that means telling the others about the new sky arcobaleno. His eyes hardened at the idea of not getting to her first... Well at least the first arcobaleno to bond with her. The hitman wasn't even going to deny that he would probably bond with her as soon as he saw her at this point.

He decided that is he doesn't find her by 1999 that he would call for a meeting, which would force her to attend. As it was 1994, he knew it would be a while before got to see the new sky of he doesn't end up finding her by then, but the rewards of finding her before 1999... It was too tempting.

Meanwhile, in the year of 1997, Ozora has gotten used to how affectionate Skull is... And how he will stay in his infant form just so she would carry him. _(Don't get me wrong, my cloud does train and is easily 100 times stronger than he was before we bonded... He is just needy as fuck.)_

Skull had joined them in eradicating the bases of Estrano. They were almost done and in fact had maybe five left, one main base and four side bases. Every base, the three found survivors of the experiments... Each survivor's story made them even more determined to destroy this famiglia. But because of their kindheartedness, it always took longer for them to finish destroying a base.

First, Daemon had to go into the base invisible to collect the kids and hide them away in a room, covering the door with his flames to stop anyone from seeing the door and to dissuade anyone from wanting to enter. There was always the fact that Daemon wouldn't be able to find every kid because some would be in the middle of being experimenting. In that case, the three would always go to those rooms first and get the kids, so the scum wouldn't kill them.

The mist always picked the room farthest from the entrance to hid the kids, that he could get from their cells, in. Next, after marking the rooms with kids he couldn't get with his flames, he would blow up the entrance, which is why he chose the farthest room, to signal his companions that he was done.

The other two would then join him and go immediately to the marked doors, getting the kids and killing the scientists. After they got all the kids, Daemon would take them to the others while the sky and cloud distracted the scum by heading in the opposite direction and causing the most destruction they can.

Once Daemon rejoined them (and confirmed he protected the chosen room with his flames), the three sneak around and father information while killing any scientist they come upon. Once they have gathered every information they can (for Vindice to hide away) and can sense no other scum presence, they then make a direct path from the room the kids are in to the outside... _(aka we destroy a wall)_.

Once the kids are calmed (which didn't take long because of that harmony factor), the three sort out who can go home and who has no home, who was a success and need to learn how to control the new powers and who didn't, etc. If the kid needed to learn how to control his/her power, they called for Vindice. Vindice then trained them and took them in as members. The ones who still had family could contact his/her family and remain in contact. If the kid wanted out of the mafia, the Vindice would seal the power.

Currently, the three stood 50 meters away from the main base they were about to destroy. Ozora hid their presence with her mist flames. Daemon was staring at that building with curiosity.

"What is it, la mia nebbia?" Daemon shook himself out of it and answered calmly, "I sense powerful mist flames from in there."

Ozora narrowed her eyes, switching the position she was carrying Skull (who was still in his infant form as he didn't feel the need to become big until they were inside), "Do you think we should go about this differently?"

"No," Daemon immediately answered, "Just be careful, il mio cielo."

Skull merely hummed in agreement before pulling on their bond, causing him to become that dangerous looking man. It was not just looking, he knew he was dangerous in this form. In his adult form, his flames listened to him more, and he wasn't limited to the strengths of that baby body.

Though, in his infant form, he still was as dangerous as the Varia.

Ozora has been thinking about this for a while, but she needed female company. Being surrounded by such handsome men constantly was making her a pervert. _(WHOOT WHOOT LOOK AT THOSE ARMS. Now only if I could get him to fucking dance to Artificial Love by EXO... But that is only a fool's dream... I AM FUCKING FINE WITH BEING A FOOL)_

"Mein himmel?" Her cloud's amused voice carried over to her, interrupting her perverted thoughts. The sky refused to blush at the knowing looks she was getting and instead motioned to the building, "Shouldn't someone be doing something?"

Daemon laughed at her pointed look before disappearing. Ozora stubbornly stared straight at the building, refusing to look at her cloud and his smug aura. The sky gasped when she felt his arms around her. She looked up to see her cloud, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

"You are evil, la mia nuvola." He didn't say anything, only tightened his grip. They stayed like that, with Skull switching between resting his head on hers or in the crook of her neck, until the entrance blew up. The two then rushed in and started helping the mist out.

Ozora suddenly felt compelled to go in a certain direction. She only managed to get out, "Well looks like I am going this way," to her elements before she was gone. The two exchanged glances, debating whether they should give chase, when they felt night flames. The knowing looks the two men suddenly gained made the scum nervous.

As Ozora was rushing to her destination _(wherever the fuck that is)_, she felt her night appear on her shoulder and mumbled a greeting, "Ciao, la mio notte," and he whispered his greeting back, "Ciao, mein himmel," after kissing her cheek. A scream of pain and terror caused Ozora to speed up, Bermuda tightening his grip on her hair (which was to keep him from falling).

Ozora burst through the room to see a small boy tied to a dirty table with rope. She eyed the blood stains and noted the fact that the rope was tied hard. The room had a corner that was stained with blood. The sky narrowed her eyes at sight.

The sky wasn't shocked when her night grew in size to help her fight.

There was four scientists in the room, one holding a needle with suspicious liquid. Ozora rushed forward and put herself between the scum and the boy who had started screaming again. Her eyes glowed, and she punched the closest scientist.

Bermuda let out a groan as her flames rose and floated around the room. He dived into the fight after noticing the scum was trying to double-team and let the one with the needle get in an opening.

Once everyone was knocked unconscious (her intuition pinged), Ozora rushed to the boy. She ignored how he looked way too similar to one of her mists, placing a hand on his forehead. His eyes opened at the touch.

"I could use a sun right about now," she mumbled in worry, sending her sky flames into the boy to stop the pain and calm him.

A shout caught her attention right when her intuition screamed at her. She felt a needle go into her neck, slumping down once it was pulled out. Her body was on fire and not the good painless kind.

Ozora could felt her night immediately pull the man and his fellow scum away from her. She listened to him describe in great detail how he was going to kill them and, going by the screams, he had already started.

She refused to stop calming the kid and stubbornly started to burn the ropes off. The boy instantly sat up and weakly tried to get off. The sky ignored the way her muscles screamed and helped him off. He led her to a wall where both of them slumped against it.

The sky arcobaleno immediately positioned them, so the boy would not have to watch her night kill them ruthlessly. The boy didn't argue, only rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. The pain then rose to a horrible high level and forced her into unconsciousness.

When she woke up, the sky already knew she wasn't going to be happy with the day. Her body felt sore beyond compare. It was when she opened her eyes that she was positive that she had done something wrong in her previous previous life... _(why is everything so fucking big am I being carried oh God did I shrink did the substance cause the curse to hate me that is not how a mary sue works)_

The female then tried to ask what happened only to hear a yip. She looked around confused.

"Il mio cielo, it seems I was wrong. Cat features are not for you. I should have chosen fox." Ozora looked at her ghostly mist in shock, immediately understanding what happened. She also noted the tone he used was forced. "Until we learn how to turn you back, I guess we will have to talk for you."

She noted how both her night and her cloud was on Daemon's shoulders. A movement in the corner made her connect eyes with the boy she saved and two to her boys. _(well... Mukuro? Ken? Chikusa? Welcome.)_

"This one had decided be named Kuro Spade." _(what.)_ Daemon affectionately messed with Muku- Kuro's hair, the blue-haired boy nervously shifted in place. He still had his heterchromed eyes but seemed less confident in himself and others.

Skull jumped over to Ken and introduced him, "This amazing guy is Shi. I have decided to take him on as my apprentice." The blonde beamed at her and Skull. _(what.)_

Bermuda disappeared and reappeared on Chikusa's shoulder, "This one is Masayoshi. I am going to take him back with me." _(what.) _Bermuda disappeared again before appearing on her and kissed her head. She whined at him, knowing what he was about to do.

Bermuda only shook his head in fondness, disappeared with Ch-Masayoshi.

_(what the fuck since when did they oh mio dio did they name themselves after my elements)_

Luckily she didn't have the ability to say her confusion. Ozora only listened as they recounted their story, noting that she must have been out for quite some time. Basically it was the same except her turning into a fox and three boys. _(__luckily__ my pacifier stayed around my neck in chains)_

After that, it took a day for Kawahira to show up, feeling something was up with their bond _(fuck what could it be? The fact I am a fox?)_. Only for him to explain she was now a kitsune and how to turn back to human. Of course both of them didn't think about the fact she would probably be naked. Her only condolence was that it was only the two of them, though she still shivers when she recalls her mist's eyes. _(woah hot damn I said hot DAMN__ someone start playing Careless Whisper because it is about to get sexy time in here)_

She properly introduced herself to the three boys _(how Bermuda knows when to appear is really something that should be questioned more)_, only for them to determine that she would only be called mom. _(well mom in different languages Kuro's "Maman" Shi's "Mama" and Masayoshi's "Okaa-san")_

The year is now 1999. The adults still did vigilante stuff, just not as often.

Everyone had fallen into a pattern. The adults would do vigilante stuff two times a month. Masayoshi appeared with Bermuda once a week, normally on a Friday. On weekends, Daemon and Kuro disappeared both in creepy laughter _(to do God only knows what)_. Shi was now an amateur in being a stuntman and had competitions every Tuesday and sometimes Saturday. Sometimes Skull went with him, other times Daemon or herself sent a solid illusion servant with him.

_(of course let's fucking talk about how annoying it was for that shitty ass month after changing back because they forced me into cute girly clothes but finally my night in shining black appeared and gave me an exact copy of my previous outfit except the back of my trench coat now has a fox that dorky bastard)_

It was on a Saturday that their routine was broken. Shi had gone to a competition with her solid illusion, and the two fruit mists were gone. It was just her and infant Skull lazing about when his pacifier lit up with a message _(like Batman's signal)_.

"Meeting at the Spring tonight." The two arcobaleno read together, before both looked at hers. They noticed it was trying to glow (just barely) and assumed it was for everyone.

"Spring?" The sky tilted her head in confusion. Skull nodded with a groan. Skull elaborated on to explain where it was and added miserably, "For it to be called, something important will be discussed or has happened. So that means they have noticed I have not been around or they heard about you somehow. And we can't skip it since we are in the rainbow."

Ozora only deadpanned. She shook her head and calmly said, "Hey Bermuda could you pick Shi up and keep him while we are gone?" She knew that Bermuda would not want to go to the meeting.

A hum echoed around her as answer. She knew that meant yes. Ozora then looked at her cloud, who seemed really stressed.

"What would be worse? Them knowing what I look as a human or as a fox?" Ozora trained hard to be able to control the ability to change forms, but Primo-colored fox ears and tail would pop out if she was overstressed or emotional _(don't worry my shorts now have a hole for that forsaken tail)_.

"Oh you are so fucking smart." _(okay so I might be a bad influence)_

Later that day, in the forest that lead to the arcobaleno spring, a small laughing baby could be seen on a medium dog-sized fox (who if anyone paid attention to said fox would wonder about that coloring that resembled the primo so much). The two burst through the trees right as the sun started to go down. The other arcobaleno looked shocked at first but then ignored it when they noticed it was Skull.

"Oh it is just you lackey. Did you finally get an animal partner?" The rain arcobaleno remarked bluntly. Skull only pointed to the chained pacifier before realizing that it was too chained _(actually we probably should have removed that fuck)_. He sighed and jumped over, to remove the chains.

Ozora whined at that but let him do it. The others watched in disbelief as an orange pacifier started to shine through.

Once the chains were off, the two moved to the others. Ozora curled around Skull, laying her head next to him.

Finally Lal couldn't handle it, "The sky arcobaleno is a fox?!"

Skull grinned and answered, "No."

A gun was pointed at him, causing Ozora to growl. Skull placed a hand on her head and then continued, "There was an incident... We were destroying an Estrano base. She got distracted trying to help a small kid."

Verde looked on in interest at that, "Are you saying that she transformed into that? Is it permanent?"

"How careless could you be to let the enemy get a shot like that?" The hitman asked a little agitated. Skull shook his head at that answer.

"Muu explain more. Time is money."

Skull huffed and crossed his arms. Ozora was feeling kinda ticked she couldn't defend herself but knew better than to shift.

"She can change back into her human form... Mein himmel just doesn't trust you. We do not know what the substance was. She tends to have too big a heart, and you should have seen the room she found him and the kid himself. Also she has no clue who you guys are."

Colonello opened his mouth but closed it when the fox shook her head. The fox nudged the cloud. Skull made an "oh" face and sheepishly said, "I forgot how curious she gets."

"Oh yes let's talk about the fact you knew that there was a new sky arcobaleno and didn't tell anyone." Reborn purred out, ignoring how he would have done the same.

"Err... I fell from the sky into another sky's arms?"

**_Author's Corner:_**  
Okay so first of all, I meant for this to be longer (aka 5,000 words) but something is going on (I think my phone is being overwhelmed with this many words).

_Song Corner_: The Vengeful One - Disturbed

_YouTuber Corner_: "When life gives you potatoes, you make potatoade." - Ohmwrecker

_Language Corner_:  
Italian:  
Il mio cielo - My Sky  
La mia nebbia - My Mist  
La mia notte - My Night

German:  
Mama - Mom (yes Google translate says so)  
Mein himmel - My Sky

(if it is obvious then I am not gonna at it to the corner)

(also if there is a typo then please tell me I couldn't check this chapter as well as I normally do)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author here, not owning anything, but the plot and Ozora. I would like to mention that besides correcting stuff, I am not changing anything to this. I am lazy like that.**_

"Not good enough."

Gunshots were heard, but that was only Reborn releasing his anger into the sky. Skull almost squeaked at that, only the fact that his sky was near stopped him (and just barely too).

Ozora sighed as much as she could as a fox and laid her head down. She felt a hand on her head start to pet her. The fox purred at the hand.

"She seems to be friendly," Fon's voice rang out from above her. Ozora has a feeling _(ding there goes my intuition telling me I am right Fon is the one petting me)_. She opened her eyes to see a baby in red in front of her. Skull was now in a three-way argument with Reborn and Colonello _(whoops make that four Lal joined)_.

Verde walked over to her and examined the sky. He hummed and then wrote something _(where the fuck did he get the fucking notebook bigger than himself?!)_. He then repeated this process a few times.

"Muu... I sense mist flames from you." The mist arcobaleno floated over. Ozora nodded before using her mist flames to write out, "I am a misty sky... I am glad you found a sky." She made it where only Mammon would see it.

They seemed shock and asked with mist flames how Ozora knew that. The sky only responded with, "Sky arcobaleno. It is my job to care for you guys, so I always make sure you are okay. Don't worry, I won't say anything when you vanish."

Mammon placed a hand on her head and said out loud, "This sky arcobaleno is priceless," before disappearing. Honestly, they didn't care what the meeting was supposed to be about and didn't care to stay as they had technically showed up.

Fon chuckled in amusement, and he started to pet her again _(when did he stop?)_. She whined at him. Verde paused in his studying to say, "Do you get more animal-like when you are in that form?"

Skull paused his arguing to snort and say, "She whines as a human too."

Ozora narrowed her eyes and started to hum Enter Sandman _(as in you better sleep with one eye open and grip your pillow right because you are in for an endless night)_. Skull paled and petted her paw softly, "Sorry, mein himmel."

Ozora snorted as much as she could as a fox. Verde ignored their interact and just asked another question.

"No I don't know (nor do I want to) what it is like to be in heat." Skull snorted at her answer and added, "Instead she has mastered the art of being a pervert."

Ozora simply put the words, "Fuck you."

Skull smirked, "Of course you want to."

"You two have an interesting relationship." Fon interrupted her flames from writing a respond, intrigued. Ozora gave him an innocent look before writing out, "I might have influenced him... Along with one of my mist."

Verde suddenly paused in his writing to ask, "What elements have you bonded with?" (and the other three stopped arguing amount themselves when they heard the question)

"Mein himmel has bonded with two mists, another that isn't a regular element, and a cloud, yours truly."

Verde contemplated something before nodding in agreement.

"We should bond."

The sky's eyes widen, and she could hear Skull spluttering._ (I don't think that is how that works stop proving my mary-sueness I want to ignore it as much as I can)_

Someone growled _(I am going to ignore the fact that Reborn did that)_.

"So why we a the meeting called?" Skull awkwardly asked to divert everyone's attention to something (hopefully) more manageable. "And who called it?"

Reborn gave a smirk and stated it was him, adding, "The meeting was about the fact we had a new sky arcobaleno. Speaking of which, how long have you been the sky arcobaleno? And do you know what happened to Luce?"

Ozora snorted and wrote out, "Going on 10 years. I got the pacifier in like 1989. Luce? Not really, only that she went back to her elements."

There was a pause, and someone swore angrily. Ozora blinked and looked at Skull questioningly. Skull coughed in response. Out of some weird version of kindness, Verde spoke up.

"Luce acted like she was an unbonded sky."

Ozora tilted her head and used her mist flames, "Does the sky arcobaleno have to bond with the other arcobaleno?"

_(because that would be un-fucking-fortunate I feel like I would get smothered in my mary-sueness and poor Mammon has Xanxus)_

"No not necessarily, it is just more likely to happen than the other arcobaleno bonding with another sky." Lal explained as gently as she could while furious. "She acted like she was going to bond with us so we have been respectfully waiting."

Reborn snarled and added, "We have also been worried for her."

Ozora felt bad that she had dropped such a huge bomb on them with no warnings. She honestly contemplated showing them what she looked like as a human to cheer them up. _(But then I can't- but how do I cheer them- fuck this shit I'm out)_

Ozora crawled on her stomach to Colonello and flicked her tail in front of him. Colonello looked at the sky in confusion. She whined and rubbed her nose against his hand. Then the fox looked up and used her nose as a "pen" (for humor and kicks) to write, "Hey, I am sure you will find a sky. Luce ain't all that. The bitch."

Colonello laughed with a little force, as if he was forcing himself to forget and move on. Colonello then cheekily questioned, "Are you that sky?"

Skull gave a wail at that, "Why does everyone want to bond with you?"

_(because I am a fucking mary-sue what else do you damn expect?)_

Well, that is what she wanted to say instead she responded with, "Maybe it is my good looks."

A sudden alarm going off made them look around in confusion and alert. Verde gave off a sigh, "That is my alarm, telling me it is time to go. I will are you later, cielo." With that, Verde literally blasted off._ (looks like team rocket is blasting off again)_

"Unfortunately, I must go as well. I got new punks to train." After giving a pointed look at Colonello (who whistled innocently in response), Lal walked over and petted her head. She then walked calmly out of the clearing _(like a fucking boss)_.

After giving a quick look around, Ozora realized that only Fon and Reborn was still there with Skull and herself. Reborn gave off an air that seemed to state he was going to be leaving unless they did and that would be to follow them. Fon, on the other hand, was smiling peacefully at the sight of dawn.

Skull broke the silence and the stare-off between Reborn and Fon, "So I think it is time for us to go... See you guys later..."

Reborn smirked in agreement, "Yes we should."

Skull gulped and didn't know how to respond. Fon (thankfully) intervened, "I don't think that would be kind."

"Me neither."

At the familiar voice of her mist, Ozora perked up and barked cheerfully. Daemon swooped in and picked his sky up. Now that she was searching for it, the fox could sense Kuro hiding near by, though that probably meant Fon and Reborn could as well.

"Who is this?" Fon asked politely but with a steel glint in his eyes. Daemon gave his signature laugh and didn't response. Reborn gritted his teeth. Skull suddenly spoke up nervously, "That is mein himmel's mist, one of them."

Daemon smiled at them with teeth, "And I have come to retrieve il mio cielo. Pardon the intrusion but we must really go." With that, Kuro appeared and grabbed Skull, snickering quietly at the normally tall and intimidating man's size. Daemon laughed one more time and disappeared along with the other three.

Ozora didn't know if she should feel scared or angry at the sight of the two arcobaleno racing to grab her.

"Well... Ozora, time to be human."

Ozora gave Daemon a glare before disappeared from sight to change forms and into clothes. She only spoke one sentence and then promptly laid on the ground, to go to sleep.

"You are an asshole."

**_Author's Corner_**  
Why do I always write when I am dead tired? I am confusion. America, explain.

I didn't write for like a week because things and stuff. Maybe I will post this today, maybe tomorrow. (also I didn't check for mistakes so...)

_Song Corner_: The Chance of Love - TVXQ (okay I know that I have already picked a song by them but I always pick the song stuck in my head when I write the chapter so)

_Youtuber Corner_: "Yeah sex is cool, but have you played World of Warcraft for 13 years and slowly hated yourself for developing an addiction and crippling depression?" - Chilled Chaos

_Language Corner:_  
_German_:  
Mein Himmel - My Sky  
_Italian_:  
Cielo - Sky  
Il Mio Cielo - My Sky


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author owns nothing, except her plot and her character.**_

It was a little after 1999's Christmas that the topic was first brought up. Ozora quickly changed the topic because her intuition told her she wasn't going enjoy doing that at this time.

The topic was mentioned again on the first day of 2000. This time, it was Shi who dismissed it, his reasoning being that he was too busy with stunts to do such an activity.

It took two months for it to be brought again. Shi didn't have any excuse and actually was on break. Ozora didn't have any bad feeling, but she still tried to dismiss it.

"I like this idea, don't you Masayoshi?"

That was the last thing the sky heard before disappearing in a portal._ (at least I am getting a damn vacation)_

"Nice to see you two too." Ozora dryly said as she examined the area she was brought to. It was a beach, probably a tropical one as she could see palm trees. "Where are we? Also, I would like a bathing suit."

Bermuda gave off the aura of sassy and stated with the same tone, "Mist flames."

Ozora glanced at Masayoshi to see how he felt about that statement. Her son only gave her a deadpan stare. She sweatdropped and left to "change" behind the trees into a plain black one-piece bathing suit that had two orange stripes going up the sides, her pacifier unchained for once, and her shoes were simple orange flip-flops.

She came back to see Masayoshi in black swimming trunks with a white tank top, and Bermuda still wearing his bandages but with black swimming trunks as well.

"I swear you guys get weirder and weirder. Bermuda why did you pick a beach if you aren't able to swim?"

Bermuda looked like he smirked through the bandages, and suddenly Ozora didn't want to know that answer. Masayoshi just grabbed her hand and tugged her to the ocean.

The two continued to play in the water for hours while Bermuda just relaxed on a beach chair under an umbrella.

"Hey, baby!" Ozora felt a shiver go down her back, inwardly hoping that was not for her.

"Okaa-san?" Masayoshi whispered to her, nervously watching the man who said that. Ozora patted his head comfortingly. He pulled on her arm, "Can we go?"

"Yes, dear." She picked up the seven year old and started to walk back to Bermuda, who was watching them. Her intuition whispered to her, right before she felt someone grab her shoulder. Ozora looked behind her to see some jock type, with his friends. "Sir, could you remove your hand? My son wanted to leave."

The guy laughed and leered at her, "I doubt that is your actual son... why not ditch him for a good time with me and my buddies?"

Ozora shrugged the hand away and continued to walk back calmly. She could hear the guys following behind her, some whistling and others cat-calling.

A tick appeared on her forehead, and she flashed forward. The sky reappeared besides her night, sitting down with Masayoshi in her lap.

Bermuda watched with narrowed eyes (not that anyone could tell) as the guys spotted his sky again and started to make their way over. He tugged on his bond with his sky and transformed to his adult form. The night then picked up his sky and apprentice, walking away quickly.

"If only the law didn't prohibit us from attacking civilians..." Ozora laughed at Bermuda's whisper. Masayoshi snuggled into her and fell asleep. Ozora ran her hand through his hair and smiled before going to sleep as well. Bermuda watched and smiled softly (not that any one could tell).

He brought them to the hotel. The night Arcobaleno then fell asleep, cuddled into the pile.

Daemon appeared with Kuro, and the two smiled at the scene before pulling out a camera, evil smiles now on their faces.

"Blackmail~."

The next day, the three were going to a festival. Ozora looked around in awe at all the decorations. Masayoshi stayed close to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. Bermuda was on her shoulder as an infant, observing the area.

"Okaa-san," Masayoshi pulled on her dress. (She was wearing a Hawaiian printed dress with sandals._ 'And yes I know that the image is terrifying but __I__ might as well get into the spirit.'_ Masayoshi was wearing a Hawaiian printed shirt with khakis. Bermuda was dressed the same as usual.) "Can we go there?" He pointed at a game stall.

Ozora smiled sweetly at him _'no joke, this small precious baby is one of my weaknesses'_. "Of course, Masa."

The stall was one of those ring toss games. The prizes were pretty random, as they all came in boxes wrapped like presents. Ozora has seen a small teddy bear to a Tiki doll.

"Do you want to try it, Masa?" Ozora asked her son patiently. Masayoshi looked like he was debating it before nodding his head determinedly. The stall person handed him three rings (after Bermuda pulled out some money from who knows where).

Masayoshi gained a concentrated look, and aimed his first ring. He tossed it and missed by a little bit. The small boy deflated a little.

"Masa, that was only your first ring. You got two more."

Bermuda didn't speak, instead he gave a thumbs up. Masayoshi brightened up at the encouragement, "Okaa-san, otou-san..."

He aimed again, and this time he got it. The stall person congratulated him and pulled out a box. Masayoshi carefully took the box, opening it slowly. Inside was a simple silver bracelet. The child immediately handed it to Ozora, blushing at the bright smile his mom gave him. He then aimed the last ring and also landed it correctly.

Again he was congratulated and handed a box. This box had a silver ring on a silver necklace inside. Masayoshi didn't hesitate to give it to his dad. Bermuda took it and put it around his neck. The night arcobaleno then landed on Masayoshi's shoulder and patted his face.

"Thank you, kiddo."

_**Author's Note**_  
So this is shorter than usual because I had trouble figuring out how to write this scene. At least it is here, yeah? 👍

_Song Corner_: The Others by Daithi de Nogla (A normally gaming YouTuber with a deep voice and an amazing singing talent, totally worth listening to)

_YouTuber Corner_: Mini Ladd's Beat Saber videos

_Language__ Corner_:  
_German_:  
Mein himmel - My Sky  
_Japanese_:  
Okaa-san - Mother/Mom  
Otou-san- Father/Dad

Side note: I didn't really proofreed this so...

_Extra side note: Should I put this on Fanfic?_

(I will be on vacation next week. Hopefully I will work on thebnext chapter... Hopefully. My next chapter should be Friday/Saturday.)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author, which is me, is unfortunate enough to only claim rights to this plot and this character Ozora.**_

She should have known when her melon mist started their time together with, "I have planned for us to embrace our mist-calling."

Kuro cackled at the look in his father's eyes and started to die at the look in his mother's face. _'This isn't gonna end well, is it?'_

Daemon took his sky's hand and grabbed his son's shirt, then he teleported to his destination.

"Why do I see the Vongola symbol?" That was the first thing Ozora paid attention to. The next was, "Why am I transparent?"

Kuro cackled again._ 'Because that isn't fucking ominous.'_

"Because we are gonna haunt the mansion!" Daemon stated with such glee that Ozora couldn't help but agree to the plan. Her intuition told her it would be fun as well.

"Maman, don't worry. I'll protect you." She don't know when her pineapple baby got a protective streak but heaven help the ones who try to hurt her.

Ozora gave an eye-smile to her adorable little munchkin and just decided to hold his hand. The three casually glided over the ground and into the house, no one stopping them because they were invisible at the moment.

Daemon pointed at random things and explained the story behind them. Of course, Ozora kinda doubted some stories. She didn't think the painting came to the first generation on an unicorn during the sunset.

"And here we are, the Vongola office."

Daemon opened the door casually as if he owned the world. The office seemed to be the almost exact same as a regular business office. It had the fancy chair behind the fancy desk and a bookshelf that didn't even have dust on it. And she didn't care forget about the man in the desk, Vongola Nono who looked like he could see them, if that expression was anything to go by.

"Ghost?" He murmured distractedly, eyeing Daemon and paying no attention to her and Kuro. Instead of responding like a normal human might have (no matter how far from normal he was), Daemon smirked proudly and stated, "I am here to haunt!"

Ozora facepalmed and murmured shamefully, "La mia nebbia only."

Kuro pulled on her hand and looked up with wide, teary eyes, "Does maman not like papa?"

"Imma run away from all of you."

Both mists looked like they were struck by lightning, before both became deadly serious, "Denied."

The ninth just watched in curiosity. He studied the woman, noting the chained necklace. She seemed oddly familiar to him. The Vongola boss understood that at this point he wasn't actually being haunted, but the one that looked like Daemon and the girl were extremely familiar, not to mention the kid who could be Daemon's child. His eyes widened as he realized that this was the pair from before, which makes the girl the Sky Arcobaleno. (Ozora tensed as her intuition told her what he just figured out.)

"May I ask who you are?" He asked discreetly, to distract them from his hand which was moving toward the button that sends an alert to a certain Sun baby. Ozora gave a shaking smile, "Well would you look at the time? It is time to go haunt other places, like a nice park."

She tugged at the two mists. They followed her without question, realizing she was feeling awkward. The boss stood up and followed after them hurriedly. Ozora weaved an illusion into the surroundings, proudly noting Kuro following her example. (_'Ha, mama's boy.'_)

Sure, it might not stop the ninth, but those guardians coming up behind him _(her eyes darkened 'and falling for my mist') _will be stopped.

Ozora almost shrieked when she saw a certain arcobaleno at the end of the hall they were running to. _'IS THE MAN BABY ALWAYS ON STAY-BY OR SOMETHING?!' _She panicked and pulled the other two in a direction that her intuition directed her to. If it looks like a wall, feels like a wall, must be a hidden passage only accessible to certain people.

The sky cackled when they went through the wall. _'Oh yeah, I am a fan.' _She stopped and rested against the wall, the other two collapsing next to her. _'Over-dramatic mists.'_

The two mists gave each other when the sky didn't seem like she was stopping. Daemon leaned over to Kuro, and stage-whispered, "Do you think we should just take our chances with the others over," Daemon dramatically shuddered, "her?"

Kuro gave him a look of horror, "You think she would just let us run?"

"No, no I won't."

The two mists jumped in an over-the-top manner, giving innocent smiles at the sky's deadpan face.

"You adorable dorks." She muttered fondly, a hand in both mists' hair, messing up their hair. Daemon gave a squawk while Kuro just smiled at, once again being thankful he got to meet this wonderful sky. Ozora gave a noticeable glance down the hidden passageway. The passageway most definitely could be in a horror movie, with its stone walls and dim lights. _'This reminds me of Vanish and Markiplier.'_

"So what now?"

Daemon purred out, devious smile on his face, "What else?" He eyed the corridor before saying something that made Ozora facepalm and Kuro cackle.

"We explore."

**_Author's Note_**

Honestly, sometimes I don't even know why I start stories because it always ends in me not having the effort to work on them. I should just start an idea book, where every concept/idea/daydream I have is a chapter of their own with no limit on how long it is.

On another note, I might switch to smaller chapters because that seems more likely for me to write. 

_Song Corner_: Hi Ho - B Rogers (also known as BasicallyiDoWrk's outro)

_Youtuber Corner_: All of Markiplier's Vanish videos

_Language Corner_:

_Italian_:  
La Mia Nebbia - My Mist  
(I think it is the only needed translation. {Though with how much I use it, do I even need to still add it?})


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yeah, hi, yeah, hi, I uh... I uh have no claims on the anime known as Katekyo Hitman Reborn. None at all, which I would like to have, but we can't always get what we want.**_

No, it isn't as great as you might think it out to be.

Ozora deadpanned at the hidden room they had found. She honestly had high expectations for this. The furniture was covered with dusty maybe-once-was-white sheets. _'Really? This looks so many __amounts__ of cliche.'_

The female fox just shook her head, took off part of the sheet on the couch, and sat down. Once she got comfortable, Ozora crossed her fingers and just hoped. _'Please no weird. Please no weird. Please.'_

The mists chuckled at her expression before moving on to search the room. Basically, they would pick an item and do _interesting_ techniques to learn about it, such as sniffing it.

Ozora had her eyes closed when she heard Kuro make a sound of achievement. Truly, she didn't want to know, but her curiosity is a cat... That is how the saying goes, yeah?

Ozora couldn't help but remember the last time the two mists made her curious about something. She had gone to a city in Spain (which was troublesome because she doesn't know Spanish) with the two. Daemon had found an antique shop and, in his all his great wisdom, decided he needed to check and see if the shop was legitimate.

Of course, Kuro agreed with her melon mist, because where one fruit goes, the other follows. So against her better judgement (aka her curiosity demanded she go), the female sky agreed to go as well.

Ozora regretted it. She will forever be scarred by brooms.

Anyway, once again against her better judgement, she peeked through her lashes to see what was going on.

Daemon had joined the pineapple mist and was now studying the item Kuro had in his hands. From what she could see, it looked like a box.

_'Do I really want to know?'_

Apparently, she did. Ozora sighed as she got up and went over to them.

"What did you find?"

Daemon cackled gleefully and handed the box to her, "It feels like flames."

As soon as she touched it, Ozora knew she had fucked up. Her flames poured into the box. One bright light later had her staring at a raccoon... correction a flaming raccoon.

The raccoon had sky flames twirling around his/her tail. Sky flames rose up from behind the raccoon's ears. The animal had amber eyes, staring at Ozora with curiosity and amazement.

_'... did __I__ just get a box __weapon__ before __they__ were supposed to be made?'_

A pause.

_'This is the fucking Mary Sue bullshit, __isn't__ it?'_

**_Author's Note_**  
A small 400 or so words but I was trying to average the amount I gave to each pair.

Yeah, that is my excuse.

_Song_ _Corner_: Scars by Boy Epic

_YouTuber__ Corner_: Markiplier's Slenderman videos


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dumb-Dumb McGee is here, this was actually written less than a hour ago so this will be last of these notes at the time. I still own shit, therefore I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_

Once the dumbass committee... Sorry, Ozora means to say, after her and her mists got out alive, she promptly hid away her flame racoon of impossibilities. _'Because that shit is not gonna happen, not when my luck is the definition of main anime character, I am going to ignore that ever happen. And no, intuition that isn't a plea for me meeting Verde, sadistic scientist mcgee anytime soon.' _

After hiding You-Know-What in a place where it will never be found, Ozora looked at her cloud and at their son, knowing they will not give her any rest.

So when they brought her to a spa, she was pleasantly surprised.

And then, the next day happened.

_'How the fuck did they managed to convince me to do motorcycle stunts with them?! I am definitely not that much of a sucker for Skull in his adult body or for Shi's eyes of adorable doom... okay, maybe I am weak for those things.'_

Ozora caught Skull's eyes, which were attached to his very adult body and very heated eyes. Who knew that purple eyes could be so sexy? Ozora didn't, no, no, no, but she is glad to be proven wrong.

"Mama?"

Ozora sighed in resignation, "Yes, dear?"

"Aren't you going to do the stunts?"

Five minutes and an agreement later, Ozora was screaming her head off, hoping that after this she would finally die in peace. No matter more pesky second times around, no more pesky caring elements who like to drive her crazy, no more pesky intuition that hates her and makes banshees jealous...

Somehow, in all of her mental ranting '_and yes I know my intuition would have warned me of danger but knowing and feeling are two different things we can fucking throw down right here right now'_, she finished doing the stunts of death.

Ozora survived.

_'How unfortunate.'_

Skull then proceeded to do his own stunts, and of course he was not the picture next to the definition of purple, because he would never risk her over anything else.

For some reason, Ozora felt like he was showing off more than usual, eyes following the weird trick he did with his arms and the seat of the motorcycle. She hummed in appreciation, paying extra attention to the tight black bodysuit he decided to wear instead of his purple one.

_'Someone play Lady Marmalade, I wanna challenge this fucker.'_

Even as her thoughts continued to spiral along the dumb bitch train, she still maintained a sweet smile and a hand in Shi's, who was nervous and shaking a little. At the realization of her baby being nervous, Ozora took her eyes off of the Biker Fuckboi and looked down at Shi.

"What's wrong, love?"

Shi looked away, not wanting to state why he was so nervous.

Ozora decided to do the only tried-and-true method she had. She thought about it, letting her intuition guide her. Her eyes softened when she reached her goal.

"Oh, love, you could never disappoint me. Or your dumb-dumb of a papa."

Shi gazed into her eyes, obviously looking for any signs of lying. He found none.

"Hey, hey, did I just get insulted after my _amazing _performance? You guys don't appreciate me anymore." Skull fell to the ground, tears streaming comically down his face.

Shi beamed at her and kissed her cheek, then left to perform for them. Skull took the hand Shi had, rubbing his fingers against the back of her hand gently.

"Was our kiddo, our bright boy, really nervous about this?"

Ozora glanced at Skull quickly, not wanting to miss her boy up there. _'Though he might give me a heart attack if he follows his papa's footsteps.'_

"Yeah, I think I reassured him though."

For one odd second, Ozora was self-aware of how her life had changed. Here she was, watching one of her adopted sons (sons with different adopted fathers no less), things have really changed from her days in a forest with only an alien and an intuition from hell.

She wouldn't change a thing though.

Except that thing her son did where there was no hands, this is not a bicycle, for the love of all things nice, please do not do that again - SHI!

Yes, everything was going pretty well.

And then Christmas season hit.

**_Author's Note_**

Okay so I swear another chapter soon. I still need to finish In Disguise though, so it probably will be after the new year. Because, holy hell, I swore I would finish that shit before 2020, I don't want to break that promise. This story, once again, was originally on the Wattpad account of JustHere4AGoodTime.

_Song Corner_: Do I - Empathic

_Youtuber Corner_: The moontide is tugging on my heartstrings. (H2O Delirious)

I also would like to mention I actually do have a written planned plot for this. If I manage to finish this, I already got a sequel planned. Here's to be not be a lazy dumbass.


End file.
